Tales of Pearl
by Yuri-hime
Summary: Short tales that focus on Pearl and her life with her Crystal Gem family. Chapter 2 Pearl/Rose in honour of new ep.
1. Eat Up!

**Disclaimer** \- _Steven Universe_ is owned by _Rebecca Sugar_ and _Cartoon Network_.

**Author's Note** \- This first tale was inspired by a prompt from Tumblr, where Pearl is 'offered' something to eat after just brushing her teeth. Hope you all enjoy~ =D

* * *

**~Tales of Pearl~**

* * *

"Ahh, nice and clean," the ivory-toned gem murmured to herself with pleasure, as she carefully placed her toothbrush back inside its protective case, and then placed the case back inside the bathroom cabinet. She then took a quick moment to check that the pearl gem atop her forehead was in its usual bright and shiny state. Then with a happy hum of satisfaction at her always well-put-together appearance, she left the bathroom and headed out to the kitchen to see what Steven was up to. However, it wasn't Steven she saw when she stepped into the well-lit room. Instead it was Amethyst, greedily chomping down on a full plate of hotdogs and hamburgers, and the lavender-hued gem was _not_ being at all neat and tidy, about the way she was packing away all that food.

Pearl let out a slight _huff_ as she gracefully slid by Amethyst and opened the cabinet door above the sink, to retrieve the special blend of tea that she enjoyed drinking. Once she had the box of tea bags in hand, Pearl closed back the cabinet door, turned quickly and elegantly on her toes, and came face-to-face with a greasy hamburger that had somehow magically appeared in her face. Actually there was nothing 'magical' about it. And going by the loud, uproarious laughter being released by Amethyst right now, Pearl was pretty sure the trouble-making brat had just waited for the _exact_ moment, when she knew her disgusting food would be level with the other gem's lips.

Pearl opened her mouth to let Amethyst know just how displeased she was with the lilac gem's behaviour, when Amethyst decided to kick things up a notch and _shoved_ the burger right into Pearl's wide open mouth. There was a moment of absolute perfect silence, as Pearl's eyes widened to an almost impossible size, and the look of horror and revulsion on her face could not be matched, while the look of unmitigated _glee_ on Amethyst's face made her look like a kid in a candy store. And so when Steven and Garnet walked through the front door of their home a minute later, with Steven chattering happily away, the two crystal gems were presented with a scene that made them both stop in their tracks, and just _stare_ with twin opened-mouthed expressions.

Pearl and Amethyst were both running crazily about the kitchen. Amethyst with a half-eaten/half-ruined burger flapping wildly in the air above her, while Pearl gave chase with a box of tea being waved threateningly at Amethyst's head all while yelling, "I just brushed my teeth!" at the top of her lungs.

Steven and Garnet quickly looked at each other, then back at the ridiculous scene being played out before them. A bright, goofy grin slowly lit up Steven's face, and the youngest gem suddenly cried out, "I want to play too!" He then quickly dashed forward, and with a happy peal of laughter and arms waving wildly in the air, he gave chase to Pearl who was still quite adamantly running Amethyst down. Pearl was absolutely positively _determined_ to teach the cheeky, lavender-coloured gem a lesson in good hygiene and proper _manners_.

Garnet just let out a deep, exasperated sigh even as a small unseen smile twitched up the corner of her lips, and she tilted her head up ever so slightly, to send a silent thought upward.

_Your crazy gem family is doing just fine, Rose…we're all doing just fine.  
_

* * *

**AN** \- Hope you all enjoyed, and please hit me up with any prompts you guys would like to see written, about Pearl and the rest of her Gem family~ =3


	2. Pearlse (PearlRose)

**AN** \- In honour of the amazing new _Steven Universe_ ep _Rose's Scabbord~_ =3

* * *

Rose sat alone on a beach, the ocean waves gently lapping at her pink toes, and slowly drew in a long, deep breath of the salty ocean air.

_Earth was an amazing planet. _

So beautiful, lush, and full of so many different, wonderful things like a crystal-blue ocean, that stretched out beyond what the eye could see.

_She wanted to protect it. _

She wanted to keep this little planet, filled with so many wondrous places and beings safe.

_Her decision was made...her resolve firmed. _

She would fight for this planet, and the many lifeforms that inhabited it.

"Rose? What are you doing out here all by yourself?" a voice, that always filled Rose's being with warmth and joy, called out softly behind her.

"Pearl," Rose replied just as softly, while looking up with tender affection at the other gem, as she drew near.

Pearl walked up slowly beside her seated partner, and with an elegance of movement that always caused Rose to smile, daintily sat down beside her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," Rose continued to say, and Pearl tilted her head in that way that Rose always found absolutely adorable.

"What's beautiful?" Pearl asked curiously, as the only thing of beauty within her vision was already seated beside her...but Pearl didn't think that Rose was actually talking about herself.

"The ocean before us...the beautiful clear sky above us...the stars that shine so brightly at night...the birds that fill the air during the day...the very beauty and nature of the planet we're on...the wonderful diversity of the cultures and people that populate this planet..." Rose answered quietly, as she trailed her hand lightly through the sand, until her fingers entwined gently with Pearl's.

"Yes...everything I see before me right now...is absolutely beautiful..." Pearl answered in a voice so filled with adoration, as she gazed upon the shining light in her life sitting before her, she wondered how she could possibly breath. "I love you!" Pearl then suddenly burst out, and blushed profusely as a deep, joy-filled laugh filled the air around her.

Rose then looked over at the still-blushing Pearl and with a tender smile, and eyes that shone brightly with affection, replied, "I love you too, Pearl."


End file.
